Together Even Through Death: 35 Drabbles
by chewy1
Summary: 35 Drabbles of love in Honour of Usagi and Mamoru LJ group's second anniversary.
1. Unforgotten Odango

**A Collection of Drabbles in Honour of the Usagi and Mamoru 2****nd**** Anniversary.**

Birthdays – Cake

Unforgotten Odango

Usagi's heart jumped to her throat as she entered the arcade and took a seat on a stool beside the dark haired grump she had come to "despise". They exchanged no words, refusing to acknowledge each other lest another argument commence. This was not the day to argue. Usagi only spoke when Motoki came to her, asking if she'd like her usual sundae.

Finishing her sundae with a flourish, Usagi set the spoon aside and gave a great sigh of satisfaction. She smiled up at Motoki as he took the empty glass away, and then fell back onto the stool to continue her silence.

The silence was maddening. She had never been one to sit still with no words - especially with the man to her left. She set her elbow on the counter, her head resting in her palm and her right hand drumming.

She wondered if he remembered – she had been screaming it out all week. She wondered if he had been so cold-hearted as to forget or do nothing.

With another sigh she sat back again and stooped low to retrieve her forgotten school bag. When her eyes met the counter, she stood straight just quick enough to see his arm slithering back to the textbook he had been reading. Her eyes scanned the counter; a small pink icing chocolate cupcake with a single unburned candle did not go unnoticed. A small scrap of paper with a tidy scroll of '_Happy Birthday Odango'_ adorned its side. Usagi smiled silently, lifting it to her lips to taste the pink icing with a hum of satisfaction. Despite the rude nickname, he had remembered! Mamoru had presented her with her own personal cake, just big enough for her – her favourite kind too!

She turned to her dark counter-part and threw her arms around his shoulders in a tight hug. With a whisper of "My name is Usagi", she released him and lifted her bag and cupcake from the counter, skipping out of the arcade.


	2. Asparagus

**A Collection of Drabbles in honour of the Usagi and Mamoru 2****nd**** Anniversary.**

Birthdays – Surprise Party

Asparagus 

It had been in the works for months, the whole castle sworn to secrecy. Poor Small Lady had been scolded three times because of her inability to keep it secret, her excitement bubbling over at every possible moment. Neo Queen Serenity had nearly lost her nerves, jumping into random conversation when her husband entered the room, her Senshi staring at her strangely in response. It was a wonder how her husband had stayed in the dark for so long.

The whispers in the ballroom erupted every so often followed by loud giggling and an even louder '_shh'_. The required quiet was forgotten by the time the present guests were informed of the King's arrival, heated whispers going uncontrolled until the last moment, when the doors of the room were pushed open and Neo King Endymion traipsed into the room. With much effort, a large round of "Surprise!" and "Happy Birthday!"'s echoed.

With the initial surprise swallowed by the flustered King, the party continued. The band struck up a tune and the guests took on the dance floor, their elegance even in the fun and uncontrolled party was breathtaking. With each moment and greeting, Neo King Endymion's heart swelled. His wife had planned such an event for his birthday, her time away from diplomacy and family taken up by such a trivial thing. His eyes searched the crowd, glancing lovingly upon his laughing daughters as they tried their hardest to dance like the adults around them - but there was no sign of Serenity.

Endymion broke away from the conversation he had been having and made his way subtly towards the open balcony doors, knowing how much his wife appreciated the night sky. It was not a surprise to find her leaning on the balcony railing, her eyes turned upward. Endymion stood at the door a moment longer, admiring how the moon played on his wife's silver, glowing tresses.

"You are a strange one my love: you throw a party then retreat into the moonlight." He placed himself along the railing to her left, staring at her concentrated face. A small smile tugged at her lips.

"Your words are hypocritical. The party is yours my love, I am but the giver."

"But what is a party without my darling wife at my side?"

She glanced over at him, her eyes shining brightly. There was something in his smile that caused her to ask her next question: "when did you figure it out?"

A smile escaped his lips as he met her eyes, "Figure what out dear? That you were the loveliest creature in the universe, or that I love you more than life itself."

Despite his words, a playful glare was set upon her features as she took a step closer. "Neither of those, _dear_. Did you overhear a conversation about it? Did I let it slip at one point?" Her cheeks had become noticeably flushed in the moonlight as she took another step closer to him.

Endymion laughed loudly, taking her into his arms and pressing a soft kiss to her temple. She placed her forehead against his muscled shoulder, and laughed to herself.

"I believe it was Small Lady's third slip-up that I first questioned it, and about the fifth time you shouted out 'asparagus really is a lovely vegetable' that I confirmed it." He pulled away, lifting his wife's chin so their gazes met, "You hate asparagus."

She laughed whole-heartedly, "I really am terrible at surprises."

His lips met hers, his mumbled words nearly inaudible, "Don't worry, I hate surprises. That's why I love you."


	3. My Moonlight Princess

**A Collection of Drabbles in honour of the Usagi and Mamoru 2****nd**** Anniversary.**

Birthdays – Invitations

My Moonlight Princess

She stepped out from the shadows towards him, lowering the hood of her cloak. He remained with his back to her, seated upon a lone bench within the flourishing garden. "It is late my Prince of Terran, what could you have possibly needed from me at this hour?"

The dark haired man turned with a start, a smile spreading over his elegant features. "Only your company." He brought his legs over the bench to face her, patting the seat beside him. "It is 12:23am, and I wished to be the first to greet you on this day of your birth." As she took his offered seat, he placed his arm around her middle, pulling her closer. "I did not receive a formal invitation to the celebration."

"Endymion, you know that if you were to be seen here-"

His lips pressed softly against hers, cutting off Serenity's words. As he pulled away, her own lips followed his, until he pulled too far. "I only wish to acknowledge the fact that I love you - at any age." He paused, kissing her petit nose with a smile. "In silence and in secret, may my love and gratitude that you were born be known only to you."

She smiled up at him, placing her forehead against his. His hand lifted to fidget with a strand of her long silver hair. They sat in silence; content in knowing the other was near. "My Prince of Terran, I give you a personal invitation to the celebration. Hide your identity from everyone and come - if only so I know you are there with me on my special day."

Her prince stared down at her, his thumb tracing her lower lip before kissing it. "My Moonlight Princess, I would be honoured."

Without invitation, hours later the sounds of war and hate would engulf the garden. Two lovers would be parted, only to awaken as enemies in a future they could not predict.

* * *

A/N: Hello again! Sorry for such the long interval, I started posting these after the anniversary and then semester seemed to pop out of nowhere. I have 35 drabbles written, and I hope to post one or two a day during the holidays and the few days after until they're all posted. Hope you enjoy! Happy Christmas! Happy Holidays! Happy New Year! 


	4. Unwrap

**A Collection of Drabbles in honour of the Usagi and Mamoru 2****nd**** Anniversary.**

Birthdays – Gift Wrap

Unwrap

Mamoru Chiba wasn't quite sure what to think of the shreds of pink gift-wrap littering his hallway and living room floor. Visions of his four-year girlfriend covered with misplaced tape and surrounded by the odd birthday gift half wrapped in haste filled his mind, causing him to pause against the kitchen table – if only to prepare himself for the sight.

Laughing would cost him more than he was willing to give.

He followed the trail of gift-wrap, picking it from the floor as he went The more he lifted from the carpet, the more worried he became of the state of his bedroom. As he reached the doorway, he pushed the half opened door slowly, peering in as he did.

What he was met with was _not_ what he had expected.

A lone gift box, perfectly wrapped in green gift-wrap sat in the centre of his bed. Hesitantly stepping towards it, he scanned the room for any sign of his blond, bubbly Usagi Tsukino. With not even a scrap of pink left in the room, he lifted the box to his ear – just in case. He lifted the lid and peered inside at a neatly folded piece of paper.

Once unfolded, he read aloud: '_Tanjyoo-bi omedeto Mamo-chan'_.

Mamoru fell onto the bed, the box still loosely gripped in his hand. As much as he disliked celebrating the event, he had hoped his Usako would leave more than a message for him. With a great sigh he fell completely to the bed, his head hitting the centre and bouncing slightly. What was he going to do with that girl?

"Mamo-chan?" He sat up quickly, dropping the box to the ground and looking to the doorway. There stood his odango'd angel, her knee length pink skirt and sleeveless top covered with a pink ribbon wrapping itself around the larger part of her upper torso. If not for the stray piece of tape stuck to her left cheek and the innocence in the way she bit her bottom lip, he would've found the situation erotically romantic.

With a sigh, he stooped low to retrieve the fallen box. "Thank you." When he looked up again, she had moved across the room to stand directly in front of him, their knees touching. A smile he had not seen before spread across her face as she took his hand and replaced the small box with the end of the tied ribbon. He gazed up at her, eyebrows raised in question.

"Tanjyoo-bi omedeto Mamo-chan, now unwrap your gift."

Staring into her cornflower eyes, the innocent act of biting her lip turned sultry. As Usagi assisted him in loosening the bow around her chest, Mamoru pulled her down and took over the act of biting her lip, massaging the spot with his lips as he went. He lifted his right hand to her cheek, skimming it with his thumb to find the offending piece of adhesive. She squeaked under his mouth as he pulled the tape from her, emitting a chuckle from deep in his throat.

_That_ was how he liked spending his birthday: unwrapping his favourite gift of all.


	5. A Little Bit Of Fun

**A Collection of Drabbles in honour of the Usagi and Mamoru 2****nd**** Anniversary.**

Birthdays – Party Games

A Little Bit of Fun

Her breath was warm on his neck, her voice travelling softly past his ears – her lips grazed his earlobe every so often.

"Yes, Yes. Right there… keep going… Yes, yes, yes! No! Wait… move around a little… there you go. Yes… right there, keep going. Yes… yes… yes. YES!"

Her arms went tightly around his torso, her forehead meeting the crook of his neck.

As Mamoru pulled the blindfold from his eyes, his arms encircled the small blonde's waist and a smile painted his face.

'Pin-the-Tail-On-The-Donkey' had never been quite as fun before he had met Usagi Tsukino.


	6. Introducing Tradition

**A Collection of Drabbles in honour of the Usagi and Mamoru 2****nd**** Anniversary.**

Birthdays – Wish

Introducing Tradition

He had never heard of the tradition before that moment. He had eaten many cakes and celebrated many birthdays – every year in the company of millions – but never once had a candle graced the top.

Age was not a factor on Earth, only a Royal's ability to lead (when his father became too haggard, he – Prince Endymion - would take the thrown). In fact it had been so many years, he was not _sure_ of his actual age.

He stared down at the dessert held in her hands with distain, the wax of the candle melting into the creamy white of the icing. He was to make a wish. A single wish held in the promise of a single candle.

He could wish for his father to live forever, thereby relinquishing the responsibility that lay upon his own shoulders – but what selfish man would wish an eternal, stressful ruling to a single man? Certainly not him.

He could wish for planetary peace. But the Universe thrived on struggle – without it inhabitants would sit and give up.

Was a birthday wish meant to be so hard?

He stared yet again at the promising dessert, his brow crinkled. Following the cream-coloured arms that held the dessert up, he was met with quite a vision - his Princess. She had started this dilemma by presenting him with a decorated cupcake – a straight white candle stuck in the centre. Her blue eyes shone up at him, even in the night's undertones; her silver hair fell around her, framing her perfect, angelic face.

In that moment as he puckered his lips to blow across the flame of the candle, he knew exactly what his heart desired.

Her.

His Princess. His Serenity. All he wanted and wished for in the Universe was her never ending, unconditional love. And by the smile that graced her lips as his finger drew a smear of white icing to his lips, he knew he already had it.


	7. Pick Me Up Odango

**A Collection of Drabbles in honour of the Usagi and Mamoru 2****nd**** Anniversary.**

Birthdays – Zodiac Signs

Pick Me Up Odango

She stared at him, lips slightly parted in stunned amazement.

In the two years Usagi had known the tall, dark-haired man, she had never felt so eager to laugh. She brought a shaking hand to cover her mouth, hiding the growing smile.

Mamoru cleared his throat nervously, one eyebrow rose at her shaking form. After minutes of silence, he finally gave a great sigh. "What?"

Finally the damn broke and the small blond keeled over with laughter, slapping both knees in mirth. "What's my _sign_?" She managed through gasps of air. "Oh that's _rich_." When her laughter began to die down, she stood straight catching her breath as she stared up at him, a small smirk still gracing her features.

"I'm a cancer you Baka."

He stared at her, lips slightly parted in stunned amazement as she slapped a hand across the back of his head playfully before exiting the busy arcade.


	8. Canoodleing

**A Collection of Drabbles in honour of the Usagi and Mamoru 2****nd**** Anniversary.**

Acquaintances – Inner Senshi

Canoodle-ing

"Sssh!"

"Ouch! Venus, that was my foot!"

"Girls, they're going to hear us!"

"Sssh!"

Four women sprawled out in the greenery of the Moon Palace garden, hidden behind a large berry bush. The moon, although yielding plants not quite as exotic as it's neighbouring planet, held a multitude of plants that – with the help of lunar magic – were able to survive the cold nights and lack of planetary nutrition. This fact had helped the Princess's Guards time and time again in their duty to protect her.

Now, in the shadow of the moon's shrubbery, the four watched as their crowned Princess Serenity once again "canoodled" with Prince Endymion of the warring planet Earth.

"What does she see in him?" The raven-haired guard whispered once a comfortable position - as comfortable as one could be crouched to the ground – was found. There was a collective sigh from the other three girls, causing the guard of Mars to roll her eyes. "Right."

"Dreamy" Jupiter replied.

"Forbidden" Mercury stated.

Another sigh rang out from the Senshi of Love; her chin was placed in her palm as she lay across the muddy ground and stared out at the star-crossed lovers. "Planetary misunderstandings aside; don't they just look… happy?"

Three more pairs of eyes turned back to the couple dancing in the garden, arms holding each other tightly and eyes closed in contentment with the few minutes of calm they had been given together.

There was a collective sigh from the four Senshi.


	9. Over Protective

**A Collection of Drabbles in honour of the Usagi and Mamoru 2****nd**** Anniversary.**

Acquaintances – Outer Senshi

Over Protective

"I should have his neck," The tall blond blurted out as she paused her constant pacing.

Her companion let out a soft chuckle, lifting a manicured eyebrow with her eyes still trained on the pages of music that sat before her. "And what would you do with it? Frame it? I can see the caption, '_The neck of the only man Princess Serenity has ever loved_'. Truly captivating, really."

A tall woman with dark violet hair entered the room with a laugh, setting her large staff against a wall and sitting down near the other women. "It's about time, I was starting to doubt the planned timeline."

A huff came from the tall blond, her fist hitting the wall with a loud crack. Another curse filled the room, "How _dare_ he impregnate her?"

Her companion let out a rather unlady-like snort at her words, her eyes finally focussing on the blond with amusement. "Uranus, they've been married for _4 years_."


	10. Alone

**A Collection of Drabbles in honour of the Usagi and Mamoru 2****nd**** Anniversary.**

Acquaintances – Shitennou

Alone

"It's been a while since I've looked at the stars. They seem dim." The eldest Shitennou, Kunzite, spoke in a mumble, pushing his light hair from his eyes.

"Only because the realization has dawned upon us my fair-haired brother: we truly _are_ alone." The dark haired man fell in step with General Kunzite, a saddened smirk upon his face.

"We are never alone Nephrite," the third man spoke, his long blond hair pulled back. "There are billions of planets inherited by some sort of species. We are far from loneliness."

"You miss my point."

"That is because he is a daft twit," the fourth and final man spoke.

The three others looked at the fourth with different expressions – indifference, arrogance, and indignation.

With a roll of his eyes, Kunzite turned back to the sky with a sigh. "Zoicite is right, we are never alone - not in the physical sense. We have our brothers."

"And our Earth, however infamous it may be."

"And our Prince has his love." Kunzite finished with a soft smile. Staring up again, he noticed the stars becoming slightly brighter – that is, until the youngest of the four Shitennou opened his mouth.

"Oh and what a love she is. What I wouldn't give to have her in – "

"Zoicite!"

The young Shitennou's mouth snapped shut with an audible pop, "My apologies. That was inappropriate." He bowed is head.

Moments passed in silence, all men deep in thought until the eldest once again began to speak; a soft smirk graced his lips. "It's a pity she has no sisters."

Met with guffaws and the occasional chuckle, the four men retreated, smiles on each of their faces as each of the Senshi passed through their thoughts.


	11. No Game

**A Collection of Drabbles in honour of the Usagi and Mamoru 2****nd**** Anniversary.**

Acquaintances – Queen Serenity

No Game

"She is my _mother_!"

"I understand that! But she's also the leader of the Silver Alliance – which if you didn't already know, happens to have a warrant out for my capture!" The raven-haired man let out a small grunt, "But I suppose that's of no importance to you."

He turned away from the silver-haired beauty staring at him with astonishment.

"How could you say that?"

Her voice was a whisper, a sharp contrast to her previously piercing words.

"It's true though, isn't it?" Prince Endymion clenched his jaw at her gasp. "You're being a selfish brat."

There was silence for a long, tense moment.

"I had hoped you would understand, I know she would. I only wanted us to be a normal couple. I only wished for my mother to know of the man I loved."

He remained facing away from her, his grip on the stone railing of the gazebo tightening. Loved. She had _loved_ him.

"We are at war Serenity, life is not how you imagined it would be as a child." He turned back to where she stood, but was met with the empty gazebo. "It is no longer a game."


	12. Accepting

**A Collection of Drabbles in honour of the Usagi and Mamoru 2****nd**** Anniversary.**

Acquaintances – Starlights

Accepting

"Seiya, I hate to be the bearer of bad news…"

"Then don't talk."

"… But I think you need to give up."

Seiya looked at his two comrades, defeat evident. He glanced back at the couple in the arcade, longingly. "She loves _him_."

"Yes."

"I'm her friend."

"Yes."

"Okay. I can… – it's for a good… – …okay." He nodded and turned away, leaving the arcade with a final sigh of acceptance. Damn true love.


	13. A Quiet Moment

**A Collection of Drabbles in honour of the Usagi and Mamoru 2****nd**** Anniversary.**

Acquaintances – Fiore, Ail, Ann

A Quiet Moment

She sighed, her chin rested snugly in her palm as visions of her prince roamed through her mind. Oh how she wished he were hers, and imagined how he would take her in his arms and kiss her passionately.

His dark eyes gazing in to hers, his warm, soft hands gripping her waist ever so gently, awaiting her eyes to flutter closed. His raven hair would fall into his face; covering the mischievous, yet loving look he would give her just as their lips touched.

* * *

The blond closed her eyes tightly, leaning her elbows on the counter as she imagined her true love - hair as dark as night, eyes bluer than the ocean. Her past memories surfaced within her; their nights shared upon the moon in content silence. His whispered words of love brought a single tear to her eye, which she flicked away distractedly. 

She had wanted to be a normal girl, with a normal love. She had only wanted him to remember their days together during the Silver Millennium, their battle against the Queen of the Dark Kingdom, and live the future as husband and wife. Him as handsome as could be with her on his arm – happy and loved.

She rested her chin absently on her palm – her eyes remained closed in contentment.

* * *

He stared openly across the arcade, watching as one pigtail effortlessly tumbled over her shoulder as she took a deep breath. She was breathtaking; her blond locks reflected the sunshine, and her blue eyes shown even on the darkest of days. Perfection.

Even disregarding her muscular, yet thin legs, and other assets she possessed – he applauded her on her spirit. What he would give to take her in his arms, and have her gasp his name in pleasant surprise as he placed his lips upon hers.

He shook his head, blushing slightly. Her innocence was astounding – he doubted she had ever kissed a boy before.

* * *

His fingers drummed on the counter as his other hand held his coffee mug tightly. He had an eerie feeling of being watched, and his ears never ceased to ring inside his head. But even with the strange feelings that seemed to never leave him as of late, his mind was focused elsewhere. 

Who was she? And why did she seem so familiar? Her blond hair always tied up in that peculiar style, and her unnaturally short skirt riding up ever so slightly as she twisted and turned to dodge those strange looking…monsters. He shook his head, trying to calm the blush that had begun to rise on his cheeks.

Releasing his grip on the coffee mug, he placed his chin in his palm.

* * *

The near empty arcade sat unnaturally silent, four teenagers sitting at opposite sides – their heads rested thoughtfully on their hands. 

The blond shop owner stood in the centre; an empty coffee pot was gripped in one hand and his other scratched his head in amusement as a collective sigh filled the arcade at once.


	14. I'll Carry You

**A Collection of Drabbles in honour of the Usagi and Mamoru 2****nd**** Anniversary.**

Acquaintances – Civilians

I'll Carry You

She stood in fear, eyes wide as the monster's giant arm came swooping by her again. She shrunk back, hoping to dodge just enough to get away, but was unfortunate. Tumbling to the ground as it caught her around the legs, she braced herself painfully with her arms.

"Ouch..." she whispered to no one in particular. She brought her arms above her head, trying to shield herself. Through her peripheral vision she saw the arm swing up one last time, and braced herself for its final blow.

"Stop!"

The arm came just above her, the air around her displaced. Lifting her head slightly, and peering to her right, a deep breath escaped her.

"How dare you pick on an innocent woman with dreams of love and laughter? I am Sailor Moon, and in the name of the Moon, I'll punish you!"

The terrified woman felt tears come to her eyes, and tried to pull herself away. Letting out a painful scream, she fell to the ground, her legs throbbing. She looked back at the blond heroine, just in time to see a tiara fly towards the monster, and strike it with such force it was turned to dust.

She tried to lift herself again, to crawl across the pavement to the closest bench but fell to her stomach in pain.

"Hazuki?"

Her large dark eyes turned toward the Sailor scout that had just saved her life, tears streaming steadily down her cheeks. With a shaky breath she spoke quietly, "I can't walk."

A concerned frown crossed the heroes face.

"I can't crawl."

A soft smile.

"That's okay, I'll carry you."

* * *

"_When you can't walk, you crawl. And when you can't crawl, you get someone to carry you."_ - Firefly 


	15. Trousers

**A Collection of Drabbles in honour of the Usagi and Mamoru 2****nd**** Anniversary.**

Humanity – Body

Trousers

It was hot.

It was humid.

His clothes stuck to him in the most uncomfortable places.

His raven hair plastered to his forehead resisted his hands as he tried in vain to brush it away.

He missed his steaming cup of black coffee, but decided to choose a cool beverage in fear of overheating.

Sitting at the counter, his legs stuck to his stool even through his trousers.

Groaning as another wave of heat radiated into the arcade with the sliding of its doors, he manoeuvred once more to find a comfortably cooler position.

His attempts were shot down within seconds as his gaze fell on the opened door and the young girl standing in the cool burst of air between the inside and outside worlds.

She seemed to glisten.

Beads of sweat ran tantalizingly down her front, dipping into the valley hidden beneath her tight shirt. Her clothing stuck to her in what he assumed were equally uncomfortable places as his own; her only release being the short skirt she wore.

His head unconsciously inclined in interest. He felt a wave of heat erupt inside his body.

It was at that moment that Mamoru Chiba wished Usagi Tsukino was more partial to trousers.


	16. Tricks and Worry

**A Collection of Drabbles in honour of the Usagi and Mamoru 2****nd**** Anniversary.**

Humanity – Mind

Tricks and Worry

She awoke with a start, taking in deep, whimpering breaths. She gripped her forehead in her hands, sitting in her bed in a state.

_It would not happen like that. She would see to it._

She spoke aloud, drawing in deep breaths, "My mind is playing tricks on me."

She started when a soft tap came from her balcony door. Peering through the darkness of her chambers, she was met with the shadow of a man. His expression was unreadable, covered by the gloom of the night.

"I did not mean to startle you, Princess Serenity."

She sat up straight with indignation, "You did not."

A soft chuckle emanated from the man as he lit a candle. She stared up at him, recognizing him only when the candle flickered and his smile was set.

"I was walking in the gardens and came upon the sound of an angel weeping. I believe it was my duty and concern to see that this weeping is seen to and controlled through any means possible." A small, playful glint shone threw the man's eyes, his head bowing slightly.

"I thank-you for your concern Endymion, Prince of Terra," the young princess paused to push her soft duvet from her body - the Prince's jaw visually tightened in the candle's dim light. "It was a nightmare, nothing to be concerned about. I have lived through many before."

His smile wavered as he took a step closer, "A woman of such youth should not be plagued with visions of fear."

She let out a bitter laugh, her head sitting back on her shoulders. "Despite my mother's claims of my childish ways, I have not felt youthful in mind since eight cycles."

She was met with the prince's curious gaze, "Days?"

Blushing in embarrassment she shook her head, "I'm afraid I am not quite familiar with the Earth's method of time, do forgive me." His smile returned, finding the young princess breathtaking even in the moon's nightfall. "I speak of the Earth's revolution of the sun. If my memory is correct they are… years?"

He nodded. "You are an ageless race, I understand how ours can be confusing."

She nodded dejectedly, "Age is in the mind." After moments of silence, the Princess considered Endymion's place at her balcony and motioned for him to take a seat.

Hesitating, the handsome prince turned to her, "I don't believe your mother would find my presence welcome." He bowed deeply in regret.

Serenity blushed, "Of course, it would be quite inappropriate." She once again paused, biting her lip in thought. "It is fortunate then, that my mother has retreated to her chambers for rest."

Eyes alight, Endymion nodded, "Indeed it is."

Endymion took a seat at her dressing table, and the two sat in silence for what seemed an eternity. The Prince's eyes remained on the Princess, inhaling her presence and beauty. Even in night (not a rare occasion on the Moon), she appeared as the brightest star. Her glowing complexion outlined by her silver locks was mesmerizing, and held his gaze with no trouble.

"What of this nightmare you speak of brought you to tears?" His question was inappropriate for their level of acquaintance. He was curious; but, as her expression solidified into sadness, he regretted his words. He began to apologize, but was dismissed.

"For eight orbits of the sun I have been - as you say - plagued. I should go as far as to say cursed. I have seen occurrences that have yet to occur, and watched the reality unfold before me. I have seen planets of other systems crumble, and heard of it days later through messengers. I sleep in fear of seeing another of these moments, of watching the lives of millions destroyed hours before it happens and unable to stop it. I only hope that my thoughts this night are only my mind tormenting me – for this is the most pain I have felt for years." She closed her eyes tightly, a single shimmering tear falling.

The prince stepped closer, stopping just before her.

"Please let it be my mind," her voice was pleading. "Please let me finally have lost it, let this just be a loss of control." He reached out and gripped her hand in his, kneeling before her. She kept her beautiful eyes clamped shut, even at his thumb's soft caresses against her cheek.

He swallowed with difficulty, "Princess Serenity, what did you see?"

Her eyes shot open, his voice rousing her from her pained stupor. "You."

His grip tightened on her hand, "It was your mind playing tricks."

_It was her mind playing tricks._

"I am here, and would do nothing to pain you."

_He is here._

"Your mind torments you as minds often do. It was but a nightmare, and you have lived through many."

_Torment. Nightmare. She will live. _

"It was your mind."

_Will _he


	17. Soul Mates

**A Collection of Drabbles in honour of the Usagi and Mamoru 2****nd**** Anniversary.**

Humanity – Soul

Soul Mates

"Motoki-san?" A small blond approached the arcade counter; lip firmly tucked in teeth, and eyes inquisitive. She took a seat at the counter, folded her hands thoughtfully in her lap, and waited until the blond man came to her.

"Hai, Usagi-san? Is something wrong?"

The blond girl peered up at the man, head slightly inclined, and eyes – usually starry in his presence - firmly set in concentration. "What's a soul?"

Motoki was taken aback, and paused. "A soul? Like the bottom of your shoe?"

Usagi shook her head, "I know what that is."

"Oh," he bit his lip, unconsciously wiping the counter as he stood in thought. "Well… eto… it's a person."

Usagi lifted an eyebrow, "So Mamoru-san is a soul?" She lifted a hand and motioned towards the older teen hunched over his coffee a few seats away.

"Leave me out of this," he grunted, before taking a deep sip of said coffee.

Motoki let out a bark of laughter, "Sort of." He glanced over at the grumpy teen, then back at the young girl in front of him. "He not so much _is_ one, as has one – despite popular belief."

"I heard that."

Usagi giggled.

"A soul. It's… eto… what we have that distinguish us from… rocks. It lives on after our deaths, is judged, and can pass on to heaven or hell – like some believe -, or can be placed back into the world through reincarnation."

"Oh! Like I'll be a pig in my next life!"

Motoki paused, chancing a glance over at his friend whose shoulders were shaking in mirth quite uncharacteristically. "Eto… sort of."

"But… then what are soul mates?"

"Eto…" Motoki bit his lip. When did Usagi-san become so curious? "They're… two souls. Like Romeo and Juliet!"

"They're meant to die for each other?"

Mamoru's head raised slightly, his face serious as he eavesdropped into the conversation. He slunk over to the stool beside Usagi, taking a large gulp of his coffee. He cleared his throat loudly before speaking, "Soul mates are two souls destined to be together – some people may even claim they are two halves of one." He rolled his eyes. "They meet through fate in every lifetime, and continuously fall in love – although they share no memories of it. Whether they die for each other, separately, or live a full life, the point is they are meant for each other. Neither gods, nor… eto… _any_ creature is immune."

Usagi sighed, resting her head in her palm. She glanced over at Mamoru as he went back to sipping his coffee, "I wonder where my soul mate is?"

"Oh, I'm sure you'll find him Usagi-san. He may already know you." Motoki grinned down at Usagi's smiling face, throwing is friend a knowing stare every few seconds.

The three sat in silence until Motoki left to tend to thirsty customers and Usagi's sighs escaped every few seconds. She stood up slowly and headed toward the door, "I hope it isn't Umino-chan."

As Mamoru watched her leave out of the corner of his eye he sighed as well, "Me too."


	18. We Will Meet Again

**A Collection of Drabbles in honour of the Usagi and Mamoru 2****nd**** Anniversary.**

Humanity – Heart

We Will Meet Again 

"How is he?"

The blue-haired senshi lowered her voice, her eyes solemn. "He is losing energy, I fear the worst." She lifted a hand, placing it softly on the Queen's slumped shoulder before leaving her to enter the room the senshi had just left.

"Endymion?" The Queen took small, cautious steps towards the bed. Sitting at its edge, she took the King's proffered hand, squeezing it tightly. "How do you feel old man?" The Queen's voice wavered slightly, her mind going to times when he had comforted her through illness.

Even in age the King and Queen appeared young; the only evidence of the years they had lived were the slight worry lines gracing their soft expressions. As young as they appeared, they had not been given eternal life in cooperation with eternal youth, and the King's time had nearly come.

"I feel only a little pain, and even that is dimmed in your presence. My heart aches only because you must go through this as well someday, my sweet Serenity."

The Queen bowed her head, a short laugh escaping her as her eyes became moist. "Do not let it ache more than is necessary, it is already weak with sick." She squeezed his hand tighter, bringing it to her lips to kiss each knuckle. "We have found each other in this life, and lives before. You are my mate, and always will be. We will meet again when our hearts can beat freely, and you my dear Endymion, will once again meet your grandchildren."

The King smiled up at her, his other hand lifting to tangle with the mass of her hair surrounding them on the bed. He flinched in pain as his body rejected him, but held strong against it until he could feel his wife's cheek cupped gently in his palm. "I love you Usako, and I will find you again."

His hand dropped, pain leaving his expression, mouth going slack.

Serenity gripped his hand firmly, leaning forward to place a kiss upon his forehead with a whisper, "I love you too Mamo-chan. Until our hearts and souls meet again." She placed his hand upon his chest and left the room, her tears tucked away.

* * *

A/N: Hello! Just wanted to apologize for the wait in between drabbles lately. Just starting the second week of second semester so it's been pretty hectic. But here they are. I will try to post the next one (which is sort of part 2 to this one) tonight. Happy trails! 


	19. Even Through Death

**A Collection of Drabbles in honour of the Usagi and Mamoru 2****nd**** Anniversary.**

Humanity – Life

Even Through Death

She walked the corridor, hands tightly clamped behind her. With a sigh she turned towards the open balcony to her left. Her smile forced and eyes still tearful, she walked slowly towards her daughter and granddaughter.

"Grandmama!"

She leaned down, catching the young girl in her arms and lifting her to eye level, "Hello my lovely lady. Has Mama been telling you more stories of Grandpa?"

The young girl nodded vigorously, her purple pigtails bouncing. "Can we go see him now?"

Queen Serenity swallowed, shaking her head slowly, "He's just gone to sleep." She glanced up at her daughter and a look of understanding passed between them.

"Love, why don't you go find Papa? I heard he has a surprise for you." Chibiusa smiled down at her daughter, taking Lady from her grandmother and placing her on the ground before sending her on her way. The two women watched until the girl's running steps could no longer be heard. "He's gone?"

Queen Serenity nodded, "Yes."

Chibiusa took her mother in her arms for the longest time, both women finding their peace within each other. When they pulled apart Chibiusa led her mother to a bench and sat down across from her. "We'll have to tell her."

"Yes."

"Mama? Are you alright?"

Queen Serenity nodded, reaching out for her daughter's hand, "Of course, it was expected. We know we can't live forever; everyone dies eventually."

Chibiusa nodded, squeezing her mother's hand, "But life goes on, right?"

Serenity's eyes glazed as she nodded once again, "Even through death."


	20. Daily Tasks

**A Collection of Drabbles in honour of the Usagi and Mamoru 2****nd**** Anniversary.**

Humanity – Love

Daily Tasks

Usagi peered over the back of the couch, eyes trained on the two adults side-by-side in the kitchen. Watching them brought a warm feeling to her stomach.

Kenji Tsukino stood a foot from Ikuko Tsukino, taking each plate she washed from her and drying it with a dishrag. Every once in a while he would glance over at his wife, a small smile gracing his features before turning back to the dish in his hand.

Ikuko, near oblivious to her husband's glances, would mumble a reply and lean over to nudge him playfully when he was caught. Usagi closed her eyes to listen to the silence, trying to envision her own future as full of contentment and love as her parents'.

"Kenji!" A loud giggle filled the kitchen, followed by the soft splash of dishwater.

Usagi sighed dreamily, turning to fall back on the couch with a soft smile.

* * *

A/N: Just wanted to say a very big thanks to my new Beta, Ala Verity! Definitely helped me upgrade this one, and perhaps my new inspiration for getting these things out relatively quickly. Hope you enjoyed!


	21. Freedom

**A Collection of Drabbles in honour of the Usagi and Mamoru 2****nd**** Anniversary.**

Humanity – Freedom

Freedom

There was something about the way Usagi held herself that - even with her childish antics - drove him crazy.

The way she flipped her hair.

The way she pouted, but could smile a moment later with pure joy.

The way her long, thin legs could run a marathon if a milkshake was waiting for her at the finish.

The way her clothing, no matter how innocent her intentions were, could heat up his skin in an instant.

Mamoru accelerated to a brisk pace, his need to encompass himself in his solitary apartment growing stronger with each thought. Slamming the door shut behind him and flicking the lock closed, he turned with his back pressed snugly against the door.

With a deep breath, he undid his zipper and sighed with relief.

Freedom…

* * *

A/N: Thanks again to Ala Verity, you are fantastic! Just a note: yes, that's exactly what I was suggesting. ;) Cheers! 


	22. Timing

**A Collection of Drabbles in honour of the Usagi and Mamoru 2****nd**** Anniversary.**

The Other Side of Love – Frustration

Timing

"Just leave me alone!"

"I love you!"

Mamoru stopped in his tracks, jaw going slack and eyes wide. He turned back to the small girl slowly, question evident in his disbelieving gaze.

"I do! I just…" she paused, her eyes lowering and cheeks flushing in embarrassment. With a shrug she stared up again, "I've just… never felt free to tell you."

He lifted an eyebrow, "And you felt telling me after dumping scalding coffee and your chocolate milkshake on my favourite jacket, would be the perfect time!?"

She shrunk back for a moment, regretting her words already. Perhaps it wasn't the _perfect_ time; but who was he to yell at her? She stood up straight again, cheeks no longer burning from embarrassment, but from anger.

"You're yelling at me!? After I just spilled my guts out to you!?"

"And everything else in the general area!"

"Sorry if I'm a little bit clumsy! If you were anything like I had hoped, you would embrace it and move on, not yell at me for it after I tell you I love you! I'm sorry about burning you and ruining your jacket, but it was an ugly jacket anyway!"

Mamoru's eyes widened, "It's not about the jacket! I don't-- what I mean is--" He faltered, gripping his forehead in his hands, oblivious to gathering, curious onlookers. "Fine!" His hands flew down to his sides in frustrated rage.

"Fine!" Usagi exclaimed, equally enraged.

"Fine!"

"I said fine!"

"And I said fine, I love you too!"

"Fine! Wait-- what?"

* * *

A/N: Only a few more to go! Hope you're enjoying, feedback is always appreciated! Thanks yet again to Ala Verity who helped clean off some of the bad bits from the counter, and kept the coffee from yelling at Mamoru. The coffee was having a bad day. Thank you! 


	23. A Roses Story

**A Collection of Drabbles in honour of the Usagi and Mamoru 2****nd**** Anniversary.**

The Other Side of Love – Youth

A Roses Story

Queen Serenity sighed, watching her daughter run through the outskirts of the garden closest to the Palace. A soft smile played on her lips as the young girl plucked a rose from the bushes and brought it to her nose.

"Achoo!" The young, silver-haired princess brought her arm up to wipe her dripping nose, the deep red flower she clutched tightly in her hand forgotten. "Ouch!"

"Watch the thorns my dear Serenity, they are sharp. And use a tissue!"

The young girls deep blue eyes travelled to her mother, and with a nod she was off again, skipping over stones and around hedges, still holding the rose.

Serenity laughed, relishing in the youth of her daughter. Throughout all struggles in her life, little Serenity was the one person she could rely on for comfort. She was the queen's youth bundled into a tiny, thin, gangly yet beautiful package.

Her ears tingled as her daughter's voice drifted through the gardens, a slight hum followed by words. Traveling towards the voice, Queen Serenity paused behind a shrub to listen.

"Why Prince of Terra, I would be honoured. Shall we retreat to the balcony?"

She peered around the shrub curiously, but found only her daughter clutching the rose to her chest and twirling about a solitary bench. Her brow furrowed before she was overtaken by a giggle. Oh, to be young again!

* * *

A/N: Thank you yet again to the fantastic beta-ing of Ala Verity, and to all who have reviewed in the past! Hope everyone's week is going well, and that it continues to do do so! Cheers! 


	24. The Plan

**A Collection of Drabbles in honour of the Usagi and Mamoru 2****nd**** Anniversary.**

The Other Side of Love – Regret

The Plan

She wasn't listening. She should have been, but there was something floating at the back of her mind, something important she couldn't put her finger on. Her eyes scanned the near-empty arcade again, searching for something just out of reach. Landing on an empty stool at the ice cream counter, her eyes narrowed.

"Do you, Usa?"

Usagi raised an eyebrow at the interrupting voice, and then shook her head clear. "What?" Out of the corner of her eye she saw Rei roll her eyes in exasperation, but kept her eyes on the girl who posed the question. "Sorry Mina, what was that?"

Minako laughed, causing the other three girls to snicker as they all adopted knowing looks. Usagi raised another eyebrow, feeling a slight annoyance at their laughter.

"Do you have any regrets?"

"Oh!" Usagi looked down, deep in thought when another voice interrupted from behind, followed by clinking glasses as five drinks were placed in front of the girls.

"At fifteen, you girls shouldn't be talking about regrets. It's the past, I'd focus on the present, and the present has milkshakes." The blond man stood straight, sticking his now empty tray beneath his arm and leaning against the side of the booth with a large approving smile.

Usagi nodded up at the blonde, taking the straw of her chocolate milkshake in her mouth and slurping deeply.

"I don't even have any regrets," the blonde continued. "In the end, it's all part of a bigger plan. What's past is past, right?"

Usagi's smile grew as she turned back to Minako. "Of course! Everything I do, I do because that's what I'm supposed to do. Nothing to—" she stopped suddenly, a frown appearing. A sigh escaped her as she lifted her eyes to glance at the still empty stool, her forgotten "something" dawning on her as a shiver travelled its way up her spine.

She looked up to meet Minako's waiting gaze, "What is it, Usagi?" All four girls and Motoki were looking down at her, question in there eyes. Usagi's smile returned, not quite reaching her eyes as she gripped her straw and stirred her milkshake. She shrugged and cleared her throat, taking another long gulp from her melting milkshake. "Usagi?"

She looked up at the girls again in wonder; even Ami was biting her lip in interest. Usagi gave each a small smile, "I _do_ wish I had accepted the milkshake Mamoru offered me last week when I ran out of allowance."

Silence followed, Rei's jaw nearly hit the table, and Motoki began to shake with laughter. She shrugged again as the girls continued to stare her down in disbelief. Biting her lip, Usagi took a final glance at the empty stool that should've housed a tall raven-haired man. Perhaps if she'd accepted he'd be there today.

Motoki patted her softly on the head before walking away, "Only you could put milkshakes in the past."

* * *

A/N: Sorry it's been so long! The last few weeks and the next few weeks to come have been/are going to be very busy with classes and midterms, and this drabble in particular took a lot of work, and I'm still very iffy about it. A large, tremendously overexaggerated thank-you to Ala Verity who helped to improve it immensely! Also, the line '"What's past is past, right?"' is taken from her, as my creative brain is not with me lately.  
I do hope you enjoy, and hopefully I'll have the next one out soon. Happy Monday! Reviews are appreciated! I do try to reply to them, but lately I've had hardly any time to think. I do apologize, and hope to hear from you lovely readers. Cheers!

Beka


	25. A Child

**A Collection of Drabbles in honour of the Usagi and Mamoru 2****nd**** Anniversary.**

The Other Side of Love – Rejection

A Child

The pain settled in her stomach like a solid ball of papier-mâché. Swallowing, she gasped in pain as the ball that had mysteriously appeared in her throat contracted.

He had pushed her away like a mug of his cold, black coffee.

Hugging her knees, she held back the tears that threatened to fall.

There was no explanation, but his body language told her everything she needed to know.

She felt… unwanted. Disgusted with her months of longing.

She was just a child.

Rejected.

* * *

A/N: And I'm back to the depressing ones. Good news! Ala had tears! (they were of course in no way due to Special K stuck in her throat whistles innocently) Anyway, thank you to everyone! Even thoughs who didn't review but read! Again, feedback is always welcomed with open arms, but it's a pleasure to have people read the drabbles in general. Thanks!  
Cheers!  
As a side note, if you haven't checked out Ala Verity's 100 drabbles in progress, I suggest taking a look. Well worth the 20-30 minutes it takes to read them. 


	26. Dangers of Change

**A Collection of Drabbles in honour of the Usagi and Mamoru 2****nd**** Anniversary.**

The Other Side of Love – Fear

Dangers of Change

He had grown numb to most of it, brushing it aside as another attempt on his or her life by another evil being trying to take over the world, or eliminate the human race. It was fight after fight, win after win, and save after save. He was tired, but he would always fight for and with her, he feared for her life if he didn't show up one night.

She could fight for herself - he was sure of that. But it helped that he knew she was all right. It helped him sleep, even as images of another beauty plagued his rare moments of comfort.

This night was different. This youma was different. This _fight_ was different.

He had arrived earlier than usual, trying in vain to locate the youma's weakest point. As he pushed through to get to Sailor Moon, he was thrown back. With the throbbing smack of his skull against hard pavement he fell, encompassed by her scream of pain.

No longer was it a win, and no longer was there a save.

Hours later he stood at her window, perched on a tick branch and peering in at her still body. He stood watching in the shadows, her final scream echoing through him at every moment. If he had just been – no, he had been early and there was nothing that could be changed.

He clenched his chest in pain, his fears playing out before him.

He monitored the young girl from afar, bandages wrapped tightly around her, still under anaesthetics. Nothing could calm his fears, especially the knowledge of her true identity.

Usagi…

* * *

A/N: Yay! Here it is, sorry for the wait, I had my beta comments but no time to revise. Hope you enjoy, and thanks to everyone who's reviewed, I am a review addict and I need to get my fix. Also, thank-you Ala for keeping on my behind about updating:), and ofcourse for your fantastic beta-ing skills. Cheers! 


	27. Our Box of Memories

**A Collection of Drabbles in honour of the Usagi and Mamoru 2****nd**** Anniversary.**

The Other Side of Love – Nostalgia

Our Box of Memories

She stared at the old photo, her eyes glistening slightly.

Forty years of peace. She was grateful, but seeing the representation of the girls in action brought back the longing of fighting for something she believed in.

Love. Justice.

"Usako?"

She jumped, stuffing the photo back into the box and closing the lid quickly. "Hai?"

Her husband came through the small opening to her left, his eyes peering quizzically over at her and the box at her feet. "What are you doing in here? Haven't looked in here for years."

She smiled, shrugging. "Just felt like a little reminiscing. The old days when I was still Odango Atama, and you were still Mamoru-baka."

He nodded, following the length of her body to the floor, eyes falling on the box at her feet. "Or the days when you were known as Sailor Moon, and I was Tuxedo Mask?"

She looked up at her husband, her shoulders still in a shrug. Dropping them dejectedly, she swallowed. "We really were something, weren't we?"

He walked towards her through the clutter and took her shaking hand tightly in his. He chuckled softly, kissing her temple softly.

"That's the understatement of the century."

They both laughed as he led her out of the dusty old room, both pairs of eyes travelling back to the old box once more. With a gentle sigh, Mamoru pulled the door closed tightly behind them.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for taking so long to post, midterms everywhere and a reading week full of illness and sleep. Now, as I am supposed to be studying for another midterm, I decided to finally open up the file with Ala's comments and revise! Thank you yet again Ala Verity! If you haven't read her drabbles, take a look! Their superb (I have much reading to do myself)!  
Cheers! With any luck I'll have the next drabble out soon - atleast sooner than this one was. 


	28. Ravish

**A Collection of Drabbles in honour of the Usagi and Mamoru 2****nd**** Anniversary.**

The Other Side of Love – Lust

Ravish

She didn't quite understand it: the warmth bubbling in her stomach and traveling lower in her body. It was new, and terrifying.

It was when he smiled down at her, so sweetly that she wanted to melt, or reach out and kiss him. Quite literally pull him close to her and… ravish him.

She blushed, chastising her own thoughts. She had heard the words so often spoken on television, but never thought she would ever understand the urge. She bit her lip as the feelings within her body moved lower, spreading a heat throughout her abdomen.

"Usako?"

She shook herself, training her eyes upon his lovely face, trying to decipher what he had just asked her. There it was - that sweet, mystical smile.

"Did you prefer chocolate strawberry, or raspberry cream?"

Smiling up at him, her answer left her lips unconsciously.

Oh yes, ravish was definitely the word she would use.

* * *

A/N: So, I suck. I'm absolutely terrible, I apologize for such a long time between updates. Its been a week of catching up on school and absolute laziness. sigh I do hope you enjoyed this though! Comments are always welcome! And thank-you to Ala for giving me the go ahead:D Hurrah! 


	29. Our Enemy

**A Collection of Drabbles in honour of the Usagi and Mamoru 2****nd**** Anniversary.**

Anniversary – Wedding

Our Enemy

"Sailor Mars?"

The raven-haired Senshi paused in the centre of the corridor. Turning slowly toward the small voice to her right, her eyes caught sight of a rogue silver pigtail peeking out from behind a pillar.

"Princess?"

A squeak echoed down the hallway before a petit beauty, blue eyes wide and cheeks burning, peered around the pillar, dressed only in her bedclothes.

"Princess, what are you doing out of bed?"

The girl bit her lip, moving toward the young Senshi. "I had to tell someone."

Mars' eyebrows furrowed with worried confusion. "What did you do Serenity?"

An offended grimace crossed the young princess's face, her back straightening and fists clenching at her sides. "Nothing! I did nothing!"

"What did you need to tell?" Mars raised a sceptical eyebrow.

Bringing up her hand slowly, the flickering lamplight caught a small gem placed upon the girl's delicate finger.

"There's going to be a wedding!"

The Senshi's mouth dropped open in amazement, speechless. It took a few moments of Princess Serenity's glee for the Senshi of Fire to clue in to just who her Princess's suitor was. Her eyes widened as the vision of a young Prince flashed in her mind, her question a whisper of fury.

"Are you _insane?_"

Serenity shrunk back. "No…?" She paused briefly, biting her lip. "No! I love him! He makes me happy!"

"He is the _enemy!_"

"No! He is my _love_! My _soul mate_! That wretched witch Beryl is the enemy! Not him! _Not_ Endymion!"

Mars' eyes ignited, "They are the same! I will _not_ allow this wedding!"

"Then you will not know of it!" With that Serenity turned briskly away, her pigtails whipping behind as she raced down the nearest corridor.

The Fire Senshi was left to her own anger and disbelief, her eyes still wide in indignation. Mars turned back to where she had come, seeking the Queen's chambers. No matter the Princess's wishes, she would, and could not allow such a betrayal.

* * *

A/N: Gah! I am terribly sorry for the inexcusable amount of time between this posting and the last. Among midterms, keeping up with readings (History of Health Care, while interesting at times, can be a bit drab), birthdays (Yay I'm 20!), writer's block, and complete lack of personal motivation, I couldn't find the heart to attempt the revision. But here it is, and I DO promise to have the next drabble out soon. We are nearing the end, six left!  
Thank you once again Ala Verity! Her email made me realize just how long I had let that revised copy sit in my email box! Egads, I'm terrible. But thank you thank you thank you to her for all her comments, and keeping me on track!  
And of course, thank you everyone who is actually still reading these. You are all fantastic!


	30. Our Lives

**A Collection of Drabbles in honour of the Usagi and Mamoru 2****nd**** Anniversary.**

Anniversary – Children

Our Lives

"YES!"

"Odango, calm down will you?"

With a glare the tiny, gangly blond turned to her adversary, eyes set in a dangerous glare. "You're just jealous."

"Oh yes, terribly." The sarcasm was dripping with every word as the raven-haired man rolled his eyes.

The blue haired student shook her head, placing a finger to save the page in her textbook. "You've only just begun playing Usa-chan, and I'm not sure you've grasped the point of the game." She leaned forward calmly and flicked the spinner, then moved her piece forward three.

"Ha!"

Mamoru took a deep breath, reaching across the table once again to twist the stubborn spinner. It twisted a few centimetres before coming to an abrupt halt, the number 'seven' within the pointer's reach. Raising an eyebrow, he stared at the young, excited girl, relishing in her stricken expression as he drove over the word "TWINS".

With a smirk, he flinched only slightly at her loud wail. He couldn't help laughing as all three players peered down at the three-dimensional board where two cars sat nearly side-by-side, three little pink people-shaped objects in one, and four in the other.

"That's Life, Odango, next stop? Retirement."

* * *

A/N: Once again, so sorry for the delay. I've been moving back home for the summer, starting work, and visiting the dentist the last few weeks and have been busy. I do hope you enjoy this drabble, it was one of my favourites. Hopefully I'll have the rest up relatively quickly, atleast before the next Anniversary challenge which starts on June 24th. Crosses fingers Once again, thank-you to Ala! She's fantastic for putting up with my laziness, and I hope she's enjoying her vacay!  
Ciao, enjoy!

Beka


	31. Endings

**A Collection of Drabbles in honour of the Usagi and Mamoru 2****nd**** Anniversary.**

Anniversary – Honeymoon

Endings

"Endymion! How _dare_ you? You promised not to forget!"

All four inner Senshi flinched, shrinking down into their stuffed chairs. Sailor Mars chanced a glance down through the open library door, ears perked.

A shoe flew past her head, emitting a squeak which resulted in a dive for the floor.

"I don't _care_! You promised! Does that mean _nothing_? That's - you - gah!"

Sailor Venus giggled softly, pulling her manga closer to hide her laughter.

"I didn't forget! I swear! Serenity!" There was a pause and the resonating sound of a door slamming travelled down the corridors. "Sere! Sere? …Usako?"

Jupiter lifted her eyebrows in disbelief; "I suppose the honeymoon period's over then?"

Mars snorted, shrugging off Mercury's scolding glance, "It only took _two hundred years_."

"Sere, please…?" A door creaked open, and a sigh came to the ears of the Senshi.

"Endy!"

Sailor Venus's ears perked up as a loud giggle followed by a low moan echoed down the corridor. "Two hundred and counting…"


	32. Counting The Seconds

A Collection of Drabbles in honour of the Usagi and Mamoru 2nd Anniversary

**A Collection of Drabbles in honour of the Usagi and Mamoru 2****nd**** Anniversary.**

Anniversary – Passage

Counting The Seconds

She bit her lip, staring into his sleeping face. She lifted her hand, tracing the gentle line of his jaw before placing a soft kiss at the corner of his closed mouth.

She waited years to be his - what felt like an eternity.

She was folded inside his arms, blankets wrapped tightly around both of them as the sun began to rise and peak through the curtains of their bungalow. Nothing separated them but sleep, and she relished in the feeling.

She was his, and he was hers. 37 hours, and 36 minutes ago their words had united them - 6 hours, and 14 minutes ago their bodies.

He squirmed slightly, bringing her even closer to his chest. With her arm settled around his middle, she sighed, placing butterfly kisses along his collarbone.

6 hours and 16 minutes.

A/N: It's been too long. Thank-you Ala for yet again reminding me to post, just by emailing me to see what is up with life.  
It has been a hectic summer, but I hope to get these all out by the end of August, if not mid-September. Hope you enjoy.  
Drabble Awards: Best Romance - UsagiMamoru Anniversary Challenge 2007.  
I urge everyone to head over the the live journal group and read the 2008 drabbles, and give some votes. There are some amazing drabbles there this year!


End file.
